


Драбблы и миники

by Anonymous



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Скорпион

\- Ну вот, теперь ты с нами. - На плечо опускается тяжёлая рука, и он вздрагивает, выдавливает улыбку. Кожу саднит и припекает, как будто проехался голой грудью по шершавому асфальту, но сознаваться в этом, показать даже намёком - значит уронить себя. Сжав губы, он упрямо вздёргивает подбородок. Ему пятнадцать, и он выбрал, с кем ему быть; молча смотреть, как вокруг всё дальше и шире расползаются нищета, анархия, разрушение - не выход. Им надо противостоять, и пусть фараоны, которым плевать на всё, кроме своей шкуры и сытого брюха, зовут это бандой. Врагу нужно давать отпор. Угрожающе выставленное скорпионье жало подрагивает от дыхания, словно тварь готова броситься в любой момент.  
...Он выпрямляется, плеснув в лицо водой. Взгляд, не задерживаясь, скользит по отражению. Скорпион зловеще поблёскивает чёрным панцирем - от пота и брызнувшей на него воды. Ошибка, заблуждение, наивность... опыт. Борьба за свободу быстро обернулась борьбой за власть в отвергнутом Парижем районе, и сейчас, оглянувшись назад, он понимает, что только так, наверное, и могло бы быть. Ему пришлось уйти - точнее, он не пожелал остаться; зато потом никто уже не пытался цепляться к нему или к сестре - разрывы с бандой редко проходят тихо и без того, чтобы наблюдатели со стороны не намотали урок себе на ус. Он ушёл, и с ним остались его убеждения, его борьба... и скорпион - вечный памятник то ли ошибке, то ли принципу постоянства.  
С медленным, глубоким вдохом он отступает от умывальника, щёлкает кейсовыми замками, откидывает крышку. Двадцать килограмм порошка. Капля в море.  
Укус скорпиона.


	2. Одноклассники

Шум в переулке заставил его остановиться.  
В Тринадцатом районе много таких - тёмных грязных переулков, заброшенных многоэтажек, пустырей, заросших строек, и после темноты немногие даже из хозяев местной жизни отваживаются выходить поодиночке. Наркоманам под кайфом или в ломке пофиг, хозяин ты или нет, а оружие в обнесённом стеной районе стоит дёшево. Дешевле его, пожалуй, только жизнь.  
Ему о нежелательных встречах беспокоиться нет нужды - его пути обычно проходят выше, там, куда не забираются ни обдолбанные психи, ни даже скучающая гопота в поисках приключений. Которая, кстати, похоже, и являлась источником шума.  
В сумерках он успел разглядеть только, что трое здоровых амбалов пристали к тоненькой хрупкой девушке, а дальше сработал инстинкт: стремительно соскользнуть вниз, точным ударом по шее сбивая одного из нападавших с ног, и присоединиться к бою, силы в котором существенно уровнялись.  
Ненадолго, впрочем. Он едва-едва успел уложить второго, как в переулке загремели шаги, а следом за шумом бегом ввалилась производящая его толпа - и на этот раз в руках у них были автоматы. Похоже, пришло время переходить к плану Б. Сматываться, то есть.  
Подпрыгнуть и ухватиться за перекладину пожарной лестницы - меньше секунды, подтянуться, вскарабкаться и свеситься вниз - столько же. Он протянул руку застывшей внизу девчонке:  
\- Эй! Давай сюда!  
Ни мига не раздумывая, она бросилась к нему, цепляясь за предложенную руку, другой - за нижнюю ступень, и вот уже они вместе взлетели вверх, перемахнули с лестницы на ближайший балкон, и бросились дальше, прочь, не оглядываясь даже когда за спиной, перекрывая ор, застрекотали очереди. Стремительные, словно кошки, они растворились в ночи.  
В конце концов они выбрались в квартал поприличней - то есть из тех, где не все и даже не большинство домов стояли пустыми, на улицах горело по паре фонарей и местные воротилы не позволяли стрелять под своими окнами кому попало. Преследователей - если их вообще пытались догнать - нигде не было слышно.  
\- Ну, и кто тебя просил вмешиваться, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах?  
Лейто обернулся, забыв, что высматривает признаки погони. Девчонка стояла напротив, задиристо подбоченясь и вызывающе щуря с кошачьим разрезом глаза, неуловимо напоминая этим Лолу. Смутившись, он вдруг понял, что именно поэтому и рванул на помощь так стремительно, без раздумий, что что-то знакомое почудилось в хрупкой фигурке, запуская автоматом рефлекс: спасти, защитить, уберечь. Помочь сестрёнке - в любом обличьи.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, - сухо отозвался он и наклонился, отряхивая от пыли штаны.  
\- Я и сама бы справилась.  
\- Ну, валяй. - Он пожал плечами. - Хочешь вернуться?  
Девчонка медленно повела головой справа налево, потом обратно. Нет. Ну ещё бы.  
Он вытер ладони - одну о другую, не сильно-то помогло, и протянул ей руку.  
\- Лейто.  
Она ответила, как ни странно.  
\- Тао.  
Он едва удержался, чтоб не присвистнуть. Ну нифига себе. Китайская "принцесса". А он вполне успешно избегал встревать в разборки среди банд, занимаясь собственными делами, - и надо же было так влипнуть. Да к тому же ещё и непонятно во что. Он вежливо улыбнулся.  
\- Приятно познакомиться. Тебя проводить?  
Тао фыркнула.  
\- Что, и даже не спросишь, кому перебежал дорожку?  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- А ты расскажешь?  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Всё равно им недолго осталось. Дядя разберётся. Можешь не переживать.  
\- Спасибо, утешила. - Он огляделся по сторонам. - Значит, провожатый не нужен?  
\- А ты хочешь меня проводить?  
\- Меня сестра дома ждёт. Волнуется.  
\- Ах ты, какой заботливый. Ничего, сама доберусь, тут близко.  
Он кивнул.  
\- Ну, бывай тогда. - Он развернулся, прикидывая кратчайший маршрут к дому.  
\- Эй! - окликнула Тао вслед, и Лейто обернулся снова. - И что, даже с дядей поговорить не хочешь? Ничего ему передать?  
\- А зачем? - почти искренне удивился он. - Ты ведь и сама справилась бы.  
По правде сказать, он не ждал, что она окликнет его во второй раз. Но она всё же крикнула, когда он уже был на балконе:  
\- Эй! - Он глянул через плечо вниз. - Но мы с тобой в расчёте, имей в виду!  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- В расчёте.


	3. Промежуток

В Тринадцатом районе один миллион семьсот сорок восемь тысяч пятьсот тридцать два жителя. Тринадцатый район застроен бетонными коробками, уходящими ввысь, за которыми не видно неба.

Высотки жмутся друг к другу, как узники в концлагерях, цепляются балконами, заглядывают друг другу в окна. Тесные жилые кварталы в окружении пустырей и развалин. Летом в Тринадцатом районе нечем дышать от пыли, выхлопных газов и запаха расплавленного асфальта.

Тринадцатый район обнесён стеной.

Лейто мечтает разрушить стену так давно, что уже не помнит, было ли когда-то иначе. Стена как капкан, ловушка, петля у него на шее. Знакомые с детства улицы, как приговор, сковывают его цепями. Наркотики. Нищета. Право сильного. Закон, который не спешит защитить, но неразудумчиво скор на расправу. Он говорил Дамьену, что тому не хватает ненависти. У Лейто её в избытке.

Стоя на парапете, он не думает об этом. Он смотрит на раскинувшийся внизу город, а внутренний навигатор сам собою прокладывает маршрут. Он изучил здесь каждый чердак, каждую крышу, каждый закоулок. Для него тут не существует преград, и местные царьки и наркобароны могут считать что угодно, но Лейто знает твёрдо: это его район. Он принадлежит ему, и рано или поздно здесь всё изменится. Пусть даже больше в это никто не верит, это не имеет значения. Он знает, а значит, так будет.

Он срывается с места, отталкиваясь от края и бросая своё тело вперёд. Скоро здесь всё изменится, но пока всё идёт по-прежнему, в этом его свобода. Всегда и неизменно - на расстоянии прыжка.


	4. Булочки с корицей

\- Значит, булочки с корицей? - непонятно зачем уточнил Лейто, и расплавленная начинка потекла по пальцам.  
Дамьен вздохнул и предпочёл перевести взгляд на стену.  
\- Вообще-то, это было для Лолы, - проворчал он. В идеале укоризненный тон должен был пробудить в Лейто братскую совесть и заботу, но ловить его на такой ерунде, как булочки, было бессмысленно, и Дамьен это понимал. И всё же - попытаться стоило.  
\- Ей не жалко, - без тени сомнения заявил Лейто, и Дамьен был вынужден молча с ним согласиться. Лола не жалела ради брата собственной свободы и даже жизни, что уж говорить про какие-то пирожные. Да он и сам кривил душой: гостинцы по пути в Тринадцатый район он захватывал просто так, без всякой мысли, для всех - о чём Лейто, безусловно, превосходно знал. Но наблюдать за тем, как он пытается откусить распадающееся в руках тесто и ловит языком нити тягучего сливочного крема... в этом не было абсолютно ничего нарочитого, и всё же эта картина наносила чувствительный удар по душевному равновесию. Вот только булочки с корицей очень любила Лола - и только поэтому Дамьен до сих пор не перестал их приносить.  
\- Дело не в этом.  
\- Ну да. - Лейто присел рядом с ним на край кровати. - Значит, сладости ты носишь сестре, а спать предпочитаешь с братом. Интересное разделение.  
Дамьен аж задохнулся от такой наглости.  
\- Да ты сам первый меня поцеловал!  
\- Ну и что? - Лейто облизнул с пальцев белые хлопья глазури. - Лола тоже тебя целовала.  
\- Извини, я не понял, что вы всё друг за другом повторяете, - ядовито отозвался Дамьен, чувствуя, что отвести взгляд от этого зрелища уже не получается. - Между прочим, вид у тебя совершенно непристойный, - не выдержав, сообщил наконец он.  
\- Это не у меня вид, а у тебя мысли, - откликнулся Лейто невозмутимо, слизывая последнюю крошку глазури с губ. - Это всего лишь булочки с корицей.


End file.
